Like fallen from the sky
by AlexiaD99
Summary: The chance of running into one of the few other List-A famous Ohioans is small. Smaller are the chances of him falling right into your arms. But when that does happen, can Kurt and Blaine have a normal relationship with the media and a whole ocean keeping them apart?
1. The fall

Man, I'm glad I'm back! ;)

Thanks to my amazing beta InLoveWithDarren who still puts up with me!

**Trigger Warning:** This story stays true to the fact that we lost Finn. It's not a big part of the story but it's there.

Disclamer: I do not own Glee.

P.D.: I do realize this author's note is a bunch of completely unrelated sentences. I don't feel like doing something about it.

* * *

**Like fallen from the sky**

**Chapter 1: The fall**

"Son, stop pacing! You're making me more nervous than any medical procedure could."

"Okay, okay.I… I'll sit down, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Burt smiled mockingly as his son tapped the floor repeatedly with his foot.

"I'm worried." Kurt defended himself. "I don't have the best memories of you and hospitals, remember?"

"It's just a check up, Kurt. One I still don't understand why you insisted on coming to."

"I'm never around for these things. But I still worry, dad."

"I get it," Burt said, placing his hand over Kurt's, "but I have been just fine for years and I plan on being around for many more."

"I'm holding you to that."

Burt's doctor, Doctor Boothe, entered the room. He explained to them that there was a slight abnormality that he'd rather Burt stayed overnight to check on. He went on explaining how there was a ninety eight percent probability it was nothing and that he just wanted to be sure, but it was really hard for Kurt not to let his mind go spiraling to darkness. Kurt Hummel was a very successful, very accomplished, very independent twenty six year old. However, when something threatened to take his father from him, he was nothing more than a confused and frightened teen.

Burt, of course, sensed it. As soon as the doctor took them to a room and left them alone, he was speaking to Kurt again.

"It's gonna be fine, Kurt. They're pretty sure it's nothing, didn't you hear?"

"That's not what he said, dad."

"But that's what he meant." Burt said matter-of-factly. "Come on, you never come visit and now I have an excuse to guilt you into spending the whole night sitting next to me and catching up."

"Dad!"

The thing was, Kurt realized two hours later, that once he let go a bit of his worries, he was actually enjoying the evening. Being back home had been hard for a while and he couldn't remember the last time he had had a time like this with Carole and his dad. Burt said he was thirsty, so Kurt volunteered himself to go get a soda from the vending machine.

There was a guy on crutches at the machine, so Kurt stood a couple of steps behind. It was just because there was nothing to look at in a deserted corner of a hospital that Kurt's eyes diverted down enough to notice what a nice butt the man had. He was about to feel mortified for looking when the man went to turn, but instead, he saw the crutch falter and the guy trip and in no time he had his arms full of a cute, injured man. And then he looked at him, and…oh. Ohio really _was _a small place.

The man was looking at him, too. His eyes wide and surprised and then there was recognition and a bit of something warm that Kurt couldn't name but couldn't look away from.

"It's not everyday that you fall into Peter Pan's arms, is it?" Blaine said.

Kurt couldn't help the smile, cliché as what he had said was, because Blaine's beautiful, earnest eyes were so close that not smiling was simply not an option. "I don't exactly go through my life catching soccer superstars, either." He had to say back because, again, eyes (and also a bit of history of fangirling, but that's in the past… maybe).

Blaine smiled again and held to Kurt's arm. The touch made Kurt realize he was still holding him. He helped Blaine to his good foot, as he was purposely keeping the swollen one up. He picked up the crutches and held him by the waist as Blaine maneuvered with them.

"Thank you for that," Blaine said.

"No problem. Actually, I'll probably make my dad's otherwise-dull, hospitalized night when I tell him who I ran into."

"Oh, shit. Is he okay?" Blaine looked genuinely concerned.

"Yes, yes. It's just a checkup, they're pretty sure it's nothing." After much time trying to sound calm, Kurt had really started to actually calm down a little about Burt's health.

"Good, great." Blaine said. "Sorry, was that weird? It's just, after everything he did… his work means a lot to me, obviously, but he also seems to be such a great guy. "

Kurt laughed. "It's fine, I get it and he is. He is the best thing that has happened to Congress lately, though I'm his son, so…." He said playfully.

"No, I totally agree" Blaine said, smiling. "Actually, is he going to be here until the morning? I have to come back and maybe… I have always wanted to meet him."

"Of course, he would love it." He looked at Blaine, who seemed nervous. It was endearing, so for his sake he added, "You know that."

Blaine pressed his lips together. "Okay, I would be here around nine, does that work for you?"

"Yes, we'd be here." He was not trying to make it clear he was going to be there too. Not at all.

"Great! So, he's from The Crew, right?"

"Sorry, what?"

Blaine laughed and it didn't even bother Kurt, his laugh was so sweet. "Do you know which his team is?"

"Oh, yes." But Kurt couldn't say 'the one you were at when you came out', even if that was all he knew about it. Wait, wasn't it from Columbus? "The Columbus one, I think, the one you played at."

"That's The Crew," Blaine said with a cute smile and shinny eyes. It did things to Kurt.

"Great. I think I should go back, see you tomorrow?" He said.

"Yeah, yeah, me too" Blaine said "And thanks again."

"Is all right. Be careful, though." He responded, as Blaine turned the corner.

Kurt returned to the room, remembering at the door that he still didn't have a soda. What he did have was a good story as an excuse.

It was getting late and Kurt insisted on staying. Carole argued she could stay and Burt argued he would be fine alone, but if something made Kurt Hummel Kurt Hummel, it was his perseverance (some would call it stubbornness but his second Broadway show booked said otherwise).

Carole had already left when Burt asked, "What was Blaine's injury again?"

"I don't know, his foot was swollen and he wasn't leaning on it but I don't really know" Kurt looked away. "You can ask him tomorrow. He was,like, super excited to meet you." He tried really hard to sound indifferent.

"What is that emotion I'm sensing?" Burt asked, mischievous.

"What?"

"Mm, you're not upset, it's not that… You sounded sarcastic but you're not angry… interesting."

"I'm not following you, dad."

"I had forgotten of those old high school nights." Burt winked.

"Dad!"

But Kurt was remembering too, all the images had been coming back to him since Blaine fell in his arms. He didn't even remember the first time he heard about Blaine, however at some point he had become that kid who was Kurt's age and played in a soccer team that his dad kept mentioning when he tried to talk sports with Kurt. Eventually, Kurt had learned his name, but he had never even seen his face.

_He was just flipping through the channels one night when a really cute boy caught his attention. He barely noticed it was Fox Sports, because this boy's eyes were a beautiful golden, his curls made you want to run your hands through them and his smile, his smile made you smile, it was like being injected by a ray of sunshine. _

_"So, you going to start watching soccer with me now?" Burt asked with a grin, appearing beside him._

_Kurt blushed furiously and looked back at the TV, this time actually reading the banner, he was lusting over the very one Blaine Anderson._

_"I wouldn't mind, you know, if you watched for the cute boys."_

_Kurt tried for a smile, it was great his dad was so fine with his sexuality, even when things were still a little weird._

_It wasn't that Kurt became Blaine's biggest fanboy after that, but he did watch once in a while, even if he still didn't care about the sport, those were good shorts._

_It was a low night at the Hummel- Hudson's during Kurt's senior year. Burt called from the stairs for Kurt to hurry back down to the TV. The news report read 'Blaine Anderson, recently recruited by LA Galaxy, comes out as gay'._

_"This is great, Kurt, this is so good." His dad said as soon as he sat down._

_"Mm, why are you so excited?"_

_"Don't you get it? This is just what we needed."_

_"Yay, the community was missing someone for the soccer team!" Kurt answered sarcastic, "What would we need him for? You're not making any sense, dad."_

_"Of course I am. I'm talking about the campaign. You know very well that you coming out was kind of hard for me at the beginning but I knew you were my son and I loved you and it was my job to get my shit together. Well, for lot of guys like me, whose son isn't you, there has never been a reason for that. And, besides the obvious not-their-son factor, this is our chance to show them what you showed me. Blaine plays soccer better than any one in this country nowadays and if he doesn't let it go to his head he's going to be in the best European teams any time soon. These kind of guys care about that and if they are going to be cheering for him in the field they should sort out if they're willing to stand up for him in other fields, too. We can show them that they should support his rights. And if we take advantage of this, maybe even work together with Blaine, we can get some important support to our cause from people we weren't expecting, like soccer fans and soccer clubs."_

"_Ok…" Kurt was speechless, "You really are the best, dad."_

"_I know" Burt smiled, throwing an arm around him. "Wanna watch some soccer with me?" He asked,"They're repeating Blaine's last game with The Crew this past season."_

_Kurt nodded and actually paid attention for most of the game._

_He graduated and moved to New York not long after but he always kept an eye on his dad campaigning for LGBTQ rights. Burt contacted Blaine's manager, his brother Cooper. Blaine publicly supported Burt and Burt publicly supported Blaine. Blaine attended events in LA to give their propositions popularity and Burt did his part in Congress. More states kept passing marriage equality, gender identity laws got better. Burt and Blaine spoke on the phone a couple of times but never got to meet in person._

_Then Blaine went to Italy to play for Milan, even there, never shy to speak up when an issue aroused. However, they lost touch._

_Meanwhile Kurt graduated from NYADA and got his first big role as Mark in a revival of Rent. Rachel, already a Broadway star, was his Maureen._

Clearly, Kurt thought before falling asleep next to his dad, the Hummel – Anderson meeting of the next morning was long overdue. What he wasn't expecting was his sixteen year old feelings to make a comeback for the reunion. Mostly, because that had been his Blaine-Anderson-is-the-cutest-thing-to-ever-walk-the-earth phase.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought?


	2. The reunion

**Chapter 2: The reunion**

Having woken up way too early when a nurse came to check on his dad's monitor, Kurt found it impossible to go back to sleep. He was a bit anxious but his dad seemed to be anxious too. It made the situation less embarrassing and more entertaining when they caught each other drumming their fingers or looking constantly at the door.

There was a knock on said door at nine sharp. All that could be seen through the distorting glass of the door's window was a mop of dark curls.

Kurt opened the door with a smile and what he deemed as an over enthusiastic "Hey!"

But Blaine was smiling back his smile of all rainbows and sunshine and responded with an equally excited "Hi, Kurt!" Kurt held the door wide open for him.

Blaine seemed so genuinely excited to meet Burt; it was super cute in a strangely familiar way. It felt like a reunion with a nerve-wracking factor of way too soon. Kurt was getting ahead of himself.

He didn't find it very surprising, based on what he knew about him, that Blaine was absolutely charming. It was quite hard to resist, though. Blaine had brought Burt a Columbus Crew cap that he immediately placed in his bald head.

Burt barely waited for pleasantries to be done to look at Blaine's bandaged foot and ask, "How bad is that? Will you be okay for the beginning of the season?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine answered it would be six weeks until it heeled completely, so he would only miss part of the training but would be okay to play once the season started.

"Great! What happened, anyway?"

Blaine lowered his head, looking self-conscious. Kurt was starting to question if the man was for real.

"I was just playing around with my little cousins, I tried to show off a little and ended up with a sprained ankle."

"Ouch. They mad at you?" Burt asked.

"Not sure. I'm kind of escaping from that conversation right now. My brother and the doctor who treated me yesterday are on Skype with the coach and our doctor in Milan as we speak."

Burt laughed. "I don't think coach can be mad at you after last season."

"I wouldn't be so sure. But, worst case, I would sit for the first couple of games. I can live with that."

They went on like that; Kurt just stood against the wall and watched. A younger Kurt would have been hurt, seeing his dad interact so easy with a guy Kurt's age because of stuff Kurt didn't care about. But that was long in the past.

It was Blaine who incorporated Kurt back to the conversation. "You're really not into sports, are you?" He asked, his voice light and inviting.

"Not at all. I'm theatre guy, through and through."

"Hey! They're not mutually exclusive. I love Broadway. I actually saw you in Rent a couple of times," Blaine said.

"Really?" This was interesting new information for Kurt.

"Yeah, I mean, I went there the first time because of Rachel. I loved her in Funny Girl, I just had to see her as Maureen. But I'm going to confess your Mark kind of stole my heart." Blaine was looking at him intensely; Burt completely forgotten.

Kurt's work had been quite praised and it had been said his Mark was very easy to sympathize with. But the way Blaine was phrasing it, it made Kurt wish his Kurt could steal Blaine's heart, too.

"You should come see me as Peter, then." He said with a bit of an air of superiority, just because he couldn't bring himself to say it as he felt it. He was feeling quite vulnerable already at the way Blaine was looking at him.

"I plan on that."

They kept their eyes on each other for a pregnant moment, when Kurt couldn't take it anymore he looked away to see that yes, even when he had been immersed in a world of just Blaine, his dad was still laying in the bed in front of him, looking at them with a smirk.

"So…" Burt started and only then did Blaine tear his admiring gaze from Kurt's face, his cheeks tinted from being caught as he turned to Burt.

Kurt couldn't tell how but Burt managed to get the three of them back into comfortable, light conversation.

They talked for quite a while and Kurt managed to relax completely. Then, Blaine's phone rang.

"Hi Coop, how is that going?" He asked.

"Really? Already? Cool!"

"It hasn't been…" Blaine looked at the watch on his wrist, "Wow, it _has_ been two hours."

"Yeah, I guess." He pressed his lips together. "Ok, see you there."

He hung up and turned to look at the Hummels, first Burt, and then his eyes stayed on Kurt. "I should be going, Cooper is leaving and he's my ride home."

"That's fine. Thanks for coming, kid, it was nice to finally meet you," Burt answered.

"No, thanks… thank you, Burt. I have always wanted to tell you this so I'd better take the chance. When I came out, I wasn't quite sure what I was doing, I knew I didn't want to move to LA and keep hiding but I didn't give consequences much of a thought. And then, when the repercussions were getting at me and it just wasn't slowing down, I was pretty lost. And you called Cooper and you gave me a reason, you gave me a way to channel that into something good. You always say we had the same goal so we joined forces, but actually it was you who gave me the dream and the motivation. I have always wanted to thank you for that."

Through his own watery eyes, Kurt could see his dad was equally affected.

"It was my pleasure, kid. It really was," Burt said with emotion in his tone, he pulled Blaine into a hug.

"Okay, you take care. We have a world to change, you know," Blaine joked.

Burt laughed.

Blaine turned to Kurt. "I'll see you around. Maybe we can have a few drinks when I go see the show in New York?" He asked, his voice small and shy.

"Yeah, sure," Kurt answered breathlessly.

"Great!" Blaine gave him a full smile that lasted a few seconds, then turned to the door.

As soon as Blaine had his back to him, Burt gave Kurt a pointed look, moving his head towards where Blaine was leaving. 'Go' he muttered.

A tiny part of Kurt wanted to make a joke about how Burt was doing that just because he was Blaine's biggest fan. But he knew that his dad look was more of a 'You clearly like the guy, stop staring at him gaping like a fish and go get him' than anything else. He may have not wanted to admit it but Burt had a point. There was something there, if he wanted it, he should go and get it.

He rushed to the door to hold it open for Blaine. He stepped outside after Blaine, closing the door behind him. "Blaine" He called softly.

Blaine turned around, his cutest smile on.

"I…" _Get yourself together, Hummel_! "Can I take you out for dinner some day this week?"

Blaine's eyes got shinny as his smile grew impossibly wider. "I'd like that, yeah."

"Good. Give me your number and I'll text you?" Kurt extended him his phone, a little too proud of himself.

They said goodbye again, Blaine did it with a touch to Kurt's arm that gave him goose bumps.

Back in the hospital room, Burt gave him and amused look.

"Happy?" Kurt asked in fake disinterest.

"Quite. You?"

"I've been worse." And he managed to keep from smiling for a hole second before giving into it.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	3. The date

Thank you InLoveWithDarren for the betaing!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The date**

The problem with asking Blaine out in Ohio, Kurt quickly realized, was that it was new for him. He knew how to take a guy on a date but that had been once in college and in New York. What did people do in Lima aside from Breadsticks? He was not taking Blaine to a place where they would be disturbed constantly by either soccer or theatre fans, but neither Lima nor Westerville had much of an elegant, private restaurant. He would drive all the way to Columbus, but wasn't Blaine the biggest idol there? And he couldn't cook for him at his parents when Burt had (thankfully) just been released from the hospital.

That's how he found himself thinking a little more creatively. Ohio did provide a good few private, open places. He feared it was a little too much for a first date, but he managed to talk himself into going all in.

* * *

He pulled over in front of the Anderson's house five minutes early. He was just getting out of the car when the door opened and Blaine started to walk towards it. Kurt hurried to open the passenger's door for him, smiling as Blaine approached.

Blaine looked gorgeous and almost unrecognizable. His usual mop of curls was gelled down and he wore a turquoise bow tie over a pink polo. It was equal parts cute and ridiculous; it was perfect.

"Hey! You're getting better with those." Kurt said when Blaine maneuvered around the crutches smoothly to get inside the car.

"I'm told I should be better with them with my profession but I don't get injured as often as statistics say," Blaine joked.

"How's that?" Kurt asked confused.

"I'm a number 10... Which I realize now, means nothing to you" He giggled. "Basically, I'm the conductor, I put together the move. So, I'm the one playing fancy against the big guys on defense and I'm a tiny guy who runs fast, I hit the ground a lot."

"I honestly don't understand how that's fun for anyone." Kurt said playfully as he started the car. "Especially you."

Blaine laughed. "The fun part isn't when I hit the ground but when I manage my way around these guys, though…"

"Not convincing me yet."

"That's fair enough." Blaine smiled, his eyelashes fluttering and his eyes shinny with something that looked like… fascination? Kurt wanted that look to never go away.

"I wouldn't have guessed you as a Beatles guy." Blaine said a minute or so later, pointing to the stereo, where 'Oh, darling' was playing.

"There's such a thing as not a Beatles person?"

"I guess you're right, it just surprised me."

"I have more layers than that, Blaine," Kurt said a little hurt.

"That's not what I meant. Of course you do," Blaine noticed Kurt's expression and hurried to clarify. "It's nice to see them, that's all."

"I know I come out as hard to approach, but that's not really me. I just like my privacy. It's hard enough to bare your soul in a stage to do it all over again once you get down. That doesn't mean there isn't more to me that what I show." It was weird, talking to Blaine like that. Talking so freely in a way he spoke to only a few. But it felt safe to be sincere.

"Sorry," Blaine started.

Kurt interrupted him, "Nothing to be sorry for."

"But I get it" Blaine kept going, "I guess it's not the exact same thing and I may not respond to it the same way, but I know what feeling exposed is like."

They felt into silence. A silence that seemed to recognize something; a silence that sounded like forgiveness and belonging.

"I did tell my family who I was going out with and you aren't quite easy to miss, Kurt. Are you sure I'm worth a whole life of prison?" Blaine asked, looking at the deserted road.

"What are you talking about?"

"We're in the middle of nowhere; I'm running out of ideas other than you being a serial killer and this being a ploy."

Kurt snorted. "I'm sorry, but I think I'm taking the risk, anyway. Hair gel is a bit of a weakness for me. But thinking of it, you're probably a better bargain if kidnapped." He said making himself sound serious.

Blaine pouted, with puppy eyes and all. It was, dead on, the cutest thing Kurt had seen in his twenty six years of life.

"That's actual serial killer persuading material." He said.

"Yes! I knew you wouldn't resist 'The pout'."

"With great power comes great responsibility, Blaine. Don't overdo that thing."

"Superheroes references, you're a man after my own heart." Blaine smiled heart-eyed and added, "But, seriously, where are we going?"

"Not even the pout could get me to tell you."

"You're mean." Blaine stuck out his tongue.

"The meanest." Earlier, Kurt had been nervous about having gotten a little carried away with his date planning, but he was starting to believe Blaine would appreciate the effort.

Kurt kept driving into the woods for a while until they finally reached their destination. Blaine looked around as they parked, as if trying to figure out what was so special about this particular part of the woods. "Are we going in there?" He asked wryly, pointing at the little wooden house.

"Nope," Kurt smirked. He reached for something in the backseat, producing a big picnic basket.

"Would they mind?" Blaine asked, still focusing on the house.

"It's Louise's day free, so she's back in town. We're alone." He took in Blaine's confused look. "She's the forester around here; she has been taking her pick-up to my dad's garage since I can remember." He got out of the car, put the basket down and went to open the door for Blaine. However, he was already getting out of the car on his own; Kurt didn't get to feel very disappointed as he saw Blaine's look of accomplishment as he stood up on his one healthy foot.

Kurt extended a blanket on the ground and offered Blaine his arm to help him sit down. Blaine smiled gratefully.

"Did you break into a restaurant?" Blaine teased as Kurt put multiple containers of food between them.

"Do you have a bad boy thing?" Kurt asked, tilting his head to the side and scrunching his eyes a little.

"Maybe." And had Blaine just bitten his lip?

Kurt looked him in the eye, Blaine's gaze didn't go away. Blaine's smiled softly and Kurt had to smile back. Eventually, Kurt looked away, deciding they should eat before they could move on to... other activities."I'll keep that in mind" he added finally.

They were back to talking about music. Kurt hadn't even realized he was humming the last Beatles' song they had been listening to until Blaine said, "Sing to me". He was looking into Kurt's eyes, his gaze charming, his voice low.

"That's not fair. You've heard me sing but I never heard you, Warbler boy." Kurt teased.

"Then sing with me. I saw you on a stage with thousands of other people, it's not the same."

"You start and if you're good enough for the honor, I'll sing with you."

Blaine didn't push. He sat straighter and took a big breath.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better._

His voice was beautiful, soft but sultry, sweet and sexy. Kurt joined by the third verse, his eyes stung at the realization of how perfectly their voices were together.

"Damn, I had forgotten what your voice does to me." Blaine said when the song ended and he caught his breath. He had that look again, the one Kurt wanted to keep seeing even if he knew it was too early to try and name it.

It was too much, too soon, he deflated. "You're not bad yourself, Anderson."

"Thanks." Blaine answered, shy.

"For real, now. You could do this, big leagues, if you ever wanted to."

"Really? You mean that?" Blaine asked hopeful, "I know I wouldn't be taken seriously now, but I do wonder, if soccer hadn't played out like it did…"

"I don't say these things if I don't believe them. It doesn't matter where you come from, it matters if you're good enough. You're very talented." Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand in his.

Blaine's eyes were wide open in an almost childish way, "Wow, coming from you… that's a lot, Kurt."

"Also really cute, which helps a lot."Kurt added mischievously, eyes fixed on Blaine's.

Blaine scooted even closer, raising his hand to cup Kurt's face. "Did it help you?" He whispered as he leaned in.

Maybe it was the contrast of Blaine's warm lips and the chill of Ohio's fall. Maybe it just had been a while. Maybe it was all Blaine's doing. But as Kurt sucked on Blaine's bottom lip, moving so as he was more on top of him, he thought that a kiss had never felt like that. It wasn't inherently perfect but maybe imperfectly real.

Blaine broke the kiss, still caressing Kurt's cheek and looking at him adoringly.

Kurt started to sit up.

"Hey, no… " Blaine whined.

"We should move on to the second part of the date." Kurt said.

Blaine pouted and shook his head. "I'm comfy, you are comfy. C'mere." He said as he held to Kurt's arm.

Kurt leaned down, shifting to kiss Blaine's throat instead of his pouty mouth. "Then stay here, I'll be right back."

Kurt walked fast to his car, opened the truck and took a white sheet and a box from it, leaving it open.

He took the box to Blaine. "You pick."

"What's…?" He opened the box. "DVD`s? How are we going to watch a movie in the middle of the woods?"

"Easy," Kurt lifted the sheet, "I'm going to set ourselves our personal cinema."

Blaine full of laughed. He pulled Kurt to him and kissed his cheek. "Best date ever."

Kurt smiled. "I don't do unoriginal."

"And that's a great thing about you." Blaine said. "Thank you, no one has ever done anything like this for me before."

"My win, their loss." He said with a peck to Blaine's lips. Something in the way Blaine kept looking at him made him add, "I so wanted a chance to do this when I was a teen. I had actually forgotten until a few days ago but I used to day dream of finding a boy and getting the chance to do this kind of things for him and I had dates like this completely planned out but never had someone to share them with. When I realized I was taking you out here in Ohio, I thought it would be nice to make one of those ideas happen."

Blaine looked thoughtful. "You know what's fascinating for me about that? Back then, I would have killed to have a boy to do something like this with. We only got here a little late."

Kurt pressed his forehead to Blaine's and inhaled, his eyes closed. Was this really a first date? Because it was the most intense first date ever.

It was Blaine who pulled away, "I should pick a movie."

"Yeah, yeah."

Kurt hanged the white sheet on one of the walls of the wooden house. He went to the car and brought a projector and a stool to put it on. He had to walk around Louise's house to find the electric outlet he knew was somewhere. He went back to Blaine, who gave him and old movie he hadn't seen in ages and didn't even remember owning the DVD, 'Under the Tuscan sun'.

When Kurt got back to the blanket, Blaine was lying down, arms open, inviting. He snuggled into Blaine's muscled chest.

"I haven't seen this since I was a kid. It would be fun to watch it again after having seen the real Italy." Blaine explained.

Humming in understanding, Kurt snuggled closer and closer to the warmth of Blaine's body. He fitted so perfectly, everything fitted so perfectly. There was something in the air he had never had. With his exes, Ohio was his thing; he didn't even bring Adam here. And Adam had been serious, Adam had met his father, but Ohio was Kurt's beautiful melancholy, Ohio was Finn in every corner. Ohio was something Kurt never explained and it was him at his most vulnerable. But Blaine was here, he couldn't take Ohio away from Blaine, and more miraculously, Blaine fitted. Even when he had mentioned his brother in passing earlier and his eyes had probably saddened as he knew always happened, Blaine had squeezed his hand and it had felt… real. Blaine couldn't share that feeling, but for him it wasn't a story. He had just heard what had happened back then and had called Burt, but there were things Kurt didn't need to explain because Blaine already knew. And that was a lot when Kurt hated being constantly asked to tell the story of his life as if it wasn't his anymore. Blaine not only knew, it felt as if he was connected to the loose ends of Kurt's life, as if he could fit himself into them. Just another gay boy in another small town with other big dreams, and somehow, a connection that seemed impossible to repeat. And that was a scary thought. It left Kurt as his most vulnerable, there was so much that could be.

But then, there was Italy, looking back at him from the big screen he himself had installed, mocking him. Precious, real, perfect for Kurt, Blaine was committed to a European career and it had hit Kurt in the face with the beauty of those landscapes that looked and felt so foreign. And Blaine was there, while Kurt was in New York, and who knew possibilities could hurt? And did Blaine realize he was holding impossibly tighter?

The movie ended and they stayed like that for a while until Blaine pointed out that they should leave before Kurt got sleepy as he couldn't take his place behind the wheel. Kurt took out the cinema he had installed and came back to help Blaine to his good foot.

The drive back was quiet. Blaine kept his hand on Kurt's thigh for most of it. Kurt kept his mind on the flying distance between New York and Milan for all of it.

At Blaine's parents' driveway, Blaine squeezed Kurt's thigh, making him turn towards him.

"It was the perfect night." Kurt said; if there was a tone of finality to it, he wished Blaine hadn't caught it.

"It was" Blaine agreed, leaning in for a kiss. Kurt kissed back with all he had.

"When do I get to see you again?" Blaine asked into his lips.

Kurt looked away for a moment but forced himself to look into Blaine's incredible, golden eyes when he answered. "I fly back to New York tomorrow at noon."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought?


	4. The call

There's a reason I don't establish a posting schedule, I suck at this and I would be constantly letting you down. So... I'm sorry this took so long...

Thank you InLoveWithDarren!

* * *

**The call**

Being stuck in Ohio was so boring. Most of the people he used to know there already lived somewhere else now. He already saw his brother almost everyday for the rest of the year and his parents were fine, but not exactly fun to be around. Previous years he had taken a holiday trip somewhere else during the summer, but not walking properly and having to do rehabilitation he had had to cancel his week in Hawaii this year. And he couldn't even go for a run to kill some time.

So, maybe he texted Kurt a little too much. He didn't want to be annoying or seem desperate, but Kurt was so funny and sweet and made his day seem remarkable even if he had just laid on the couch and watched TV all day.

Understandably, Kurt was sometimes busy. He was in the last weeks of rehearsal for his new show so, it was okay if he sometimes didn't reply right away, or if he sometimes had to cut it short.

However, as another week went by, Blaine started to suspect something else was going on. He had gotten over his boredom enough to text Kurt a normal amount of times a day, but Kurt's responses had started to gradually show less and less interest. It was around that time that the call happened.

Blaine's cell rang as he was making it back home from the gym.

"Hey, you! How are you?" Blaine answered, excited after he saw Kurt's name on the screen.

"Hi, Blaine. I'm fine. Boring day again? " Kurt answered softly.

"Not really. I'm just getting back from the gym and guess what? I'm allowed to walk by myself again!"

"Really? That's great, wasn't that supposed to be a week from now though?"

"Yeah, but I happen to be great at this rehabilitating thing."

Kurt laughed a little. His laugh sounded sad as it faded out and he went silent.

"Hey, is something wrong? You sound… off." Blaine asked.

More silence.

"Listen, Blaine… I don't want to do this but it would just get worse if I don't. I don't think we should keep doing this. I like you and the night we had was just amazing but we live 4000 miles away from each other and the schedules we have... there's no way this could work. I don't want to hurt you, I don't want us to hurt each other. But maybe the only way for that not to happen is to leave this as just that happy memory."

"No, wait…. This can't end like this, Kurt…"

"I'm sorry, but it's just going to get worse." Kurt interrupted.

It made no sense. "You can't give up like this. I was in those woods the other night too, Kurt. You can't tell me that wasn't something worth trying."

"It's too late for us. I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm really sorry." Kurt pretty much sobbed as he said it, then he ended the call.

Blaine called. It went to voicemail, he talked into it until he ran out of time. He called again but didn't leave a message. Again.

He got a text.

**From: Kurt**

Please don't

Blaine kicked the coffee table in front of him. Only the sharp pain made him realize he had stood completely on his injured foot to do so. He fell to the ground, the pain so strong he was sure he had strained something again. He screamed, not even knowing which one was the reason. Pulling himself to the couch, he got rid of his sneaker to look at his ankle, it was swollen again and hurt when he touched it but maybe, he hoped, he hadn't done much more harm.

But when his foot didn't hurt enough to keep him away from what had just happened, his mind was back to Kurt. He couldn't just take what Kurt had said, they had a true connection and he knew Kurt felt that too. It was going to be hard, with the distance and the interest of the media, but he knew it was worth it, he just had to make Kurt see that too.

What they could have… it wasn't that Kurt had taken his breath away with his sheer beauty ever since he first saw his picture on the Rent playbill and later in all his pale, perfect flesh on that stage. It wasn't the way he had felt when he fell into his strong arms to be faced with the most amazing eyes he had ever seen. It wasn't how he felt he had known him a little through Burt's words for years. Or how he made him laugh. Not his wit. Not even the way he made Blaine feel like he could do anything he settled his mind on. It was because he had never felt as safe, as understood or even as genuinely cared for as that night they had had together. He knew that had been mutual. And he was not letting that go without a fight.

He realized he wouldn't be able to talk Kurt into giving it a try, he had to show him. He needed to fly to New York, get himself a ticket to a sold out opening night and come up with the most romantic plan he could master. Blaine knew losing but he was good at working hard for a win. He wasn't giving up yet.

He took his phone again but, this time, called Cooper.

"Hi, squirt!"

"Hey, Coop. How are you?"

"All good. How's your ankle doing?"

Blaine considered telling him he was walking, but after the recent incident, he'd rather be prudent, Cooper was also his manager after all. "It's doing okay. Listen, bro, I kind of need a favor."

"And here I thought for once you called because you missed me."

"Oh, but I do miss you. So much, big bro." Blaine said dramatically.

"We saw each other yesterday, Blainers. A little less drama and maybe you could have fooled me. Your acting is losing its finesse."

"That's what you say, however I'm told to be excellent at faking fouls."

Cooper laughed. "Listen to Mr. Right all proud of his abilities outside of the law. What has Italy done to you, Blaine Anderson?"

It was Blaine who laughed this time. "Thanks, Coop. I needed that."

"Woah, what's wrong?"

"Can I explain to you what I need and then we can go from there?"

"…Okay. Are you okay, Blaine? Should I come over?"

"I'm fine, or I'm going to be. I need to be in New York next weekend. "

"What about rehabilitation?"

"I can work from there; I'll take whoever they want me to work with."

"Ok, done. New York has better physiologists anyway."

"Well, I need a hotel."

"Done"

"And I need a ticket for the Peter Pan revival, opening night. And a VIP pass."

Cooper laughed softly. "Trouble in Loveland?"

"You could say."

"You know your boy has been sold out for weeks, don't you?" Cooper asked, mischievously.

"I do. I'm not so sure why you have this kind of information, though."

"I know everything, Blaine."

"Stop stalking him, you idiot."

"Don't insult people when you're trying to get them to do something for you, squirt. Anyway, I'm not stalking anyone, I just have contacts, contacts that you need right now. And for the record, if I were you, I'd take an invasive brother who is trying to protect you over invasive media who doesn't care."

"Just get me the ticket, please."

"Done, little bro."

"Thanks, Coop."

"I'll be around with old rom coms and some ice cream in an hour or so, okay?"

"You are the best."

"See, was that so hard?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "See you, Coop."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I love reviews, just saying...


End file.
